demilovefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Demi Lovato
Es una jovén reconocida mundialmente desde que interpreto a Mitchie Torres en la pelicula original Disney Channel, Camp Rock Demi se hizo famosa a partir de su talento para actuar , el cuál desarrollo de pequeña cuando actuaba en la serie Barney and Friends. Carrera Actoral Lovato empezó grabando episodios alrededor de el año 2000 aproximadamente, de la serie de televisión infantil, Barney & Friends siendo transmitidos de la temporada 7 a 8, desde el año 2003 al 2004, ahí conoció a su entonces mejor amiga Selena Gomez. 40172 1.jpg|Lovato y el resto del elenco de barney Demi barney.jpg|Angela , papel interpretado por Demi en Barney 0.jpg|Selena Goméz en Barney Selena-Gomez-Demi-Lovato-01.jpg|Demi y Selena a sus 17 años En 2006 Prison Break como Danielle Curtin. Apareció también en la segunda temporada de la serie de televisión Just Jordan como Nicole, en el episodio "Slippery When Wet". En enero de 2007, obtuvo el papel de Charlotte Adams en la mini-serie de DC, As the Bell Rings. Algunas de sus canciones originales, incluyendo "Shadow", aparecieron en el show. Al salir del la serie, su personaje fue reemplazado por Lindsey Black. Abr04.jpg|Charlote , personaje de Demi en 2006 En 2008, Lovato protagonizó de la película de Disney Channel, Camp Rock. Ella interpretó a Mitchie Torres, una adolescente de catorce años de edad, con la esperanza de convertirse en cantante. A continuación, Lovato pasó a ser la protagonista de la serie original de DC, Sonny with a Chance, . La serie protagoniza a Lovato como Sonny Munroe, que se convierte en la nueva integrante del elenco de un show de diversos sketches de comedia en vivo, So Random!. En junio de 2009 co-protagonizó la película original de DC, Princess Protection Program como la princesa Rosalinda junto a Selena Gomez. La película se posciciona como la cuarta más alta en puntuación de las Disney Channel Original Movies, y se estrenó 8.5 millones de espectadores. En septiembre de 2009, la producción comenzó de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. En marzo de 2010, Lovato fue una de las muchas estrellas que aparecieron en el anuncio público para el Voto Latino con el fin de promover la organización de "Be Counted" campaña por el Censo del 2010 EE.UU. Lovato apareció en un episodio de la serie médica dramática Grey's Anatomy como una paciente adolescente en el episodio titulado "Shiny Happy People" salió al aire el 13 de mayo de 2010 de la cadena de televisión ABC. En una revisión del episodio, EW.com alabó su actuación afirmando que: "Todavía creo que incluso un observador imparcial podría concluir que la princesa de Disney hizo un buen trabajo en calidad que de un suicida de 16 años de edad, que ingresó luego de tratarse de garra al cabo sus propios ojos". Demi Lovato hizo una aparición sorpresa en America's Next Top Model en el episodio del 15 de septiembre al igual que en CNN el 7 de septiembre de 2010 para hablar sobre el bullying. Se rumorea que Lovato también se enlistará para representar un papel en la próxima película de 2012 The Avengers a iniciar la producción en abril de 2011. thumb|308px|left|Demi de pequeña ya mostraba un gran talento Carrera Musical thumb|left|Demi en medio de un concierto en Chile Antes de que la música de Demi fuera oficialmente lanzada algunas de sus canciones originales, como "Shadow", aparecieron en la mini serie de DC, As the Bell Rings en el año 2007. Lovato también cantó una versión de "That's How You Know" de la película Enchanted que se publicó en el DisneyMania 6 el 20 de mayode 2008. En junio y julio de 2008, actuó en varios House of Blues y parques por su Demi Live! Warm Up Tour en preparación para el lanzamiento de su álbum debut y su participación en el Burnin 'Up Tour de los Jonas Brothers. La banda sonora de la película original de Disney Channel, Camp Rock fue lanzada en junio de 2008, Demi apareció en cuatro de las canciones de la banda sonora, incluyendo "This Is Me" en dueto con Joe Jonas. Lovato fue el acto de apertura en el Burnin 'Up Tour de los JoBros de julio a septiembre de 2008. Varios conciertos en la gira fueron filmados como escenas de una película del concierto en 3-D titulado Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience que fue lanzado el 27 de febrero de 2009. Lovato apareció en la película interpretando "This Is Me" con Joe Jonas. Lovato lanzó su álbum debut, Don't Forget el 23 de septiembre de 2008. El álbum debutó en el #2 de el Billboard 200 vendiendo 89.000 copias la primera semana. Desde entonces, ha vendido más de 473.000 solo en los EE.UU.. Lovato declaró en una entrevista que el álbum fue grabado en diez días. El álbum fue precedido por su sencillo debut "Get Back", que fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de 2008 y alcanzó el número cuarenta y tres en el Hot 100. En diciembre de 2008, el segundo sencillo "La La Land" fue lanzado y alcanzó el número cincuenta y dos en el Hot 100. En marzo de 2009, el tercer sencillo "Don't Forget" fue lanzado y alcanzó el número cuarenta y uno en el Hot 100 convirtiéndose, en su sencillo más exitoso hasta el momento. Un EP, Moves Me, fue lanzado en diciembre de 2008 por el sello Well Go USA, pero no bajo el apoyo de Lovato. El EP presenta las canciones grabadas por Lovato antes de firmar con Hollywood Records y algunas de su infancia. En 2009, grabó "One and the Same" de Princess Protection Program a dueto con Selena Gomez - ambas protagonizan la película. thumb|Portada del albúm debut de Lovato A principios de 2009, se anunció que Demi se embarcaría en su Summer Tour 2009 con el fin de promocionar su próximo segundo álbum, Here We Go Again que afirmó se lanzaría en el verano de ese año. La gira comenzó el 21 de junio de 2009 en Hartford, Connecticut y concluyó el 24 de agosto en Mánchester, New Hampshire, misma con la que regresaría el 29 de octubre en el Fall Tourcon 3 conciertos más. Demi lanzó su segundo álbum, Here We Go Again, el 21 de julio de 2009. El álbum debutó en el #1 en el Billboard 200 vendiendo 108,000 copias en la primera semana. Antes del lanzamiento del álbum Lovato dijo: "Va a tener un sonido diferente, así que espero que sea acerca así. Canto mucho rock, pero esta vez quiero hacer más canciones tipo de John Mayer. Espero poder escribir con gente como él.." El álbum fue más inspirado por la música acústica que por el sonido pop rock de su álbum debut. El primer sencillo del álbum, "Here We Go Again", fue lanzado el 23 de junio de 2009, se convirtió en uno de los sencillos mas vendidos de Demi, y alcanzó el número quince en el Billboard Hot 100. El segundo sencillo del álbum, "Remember December", fue lanzado el 17 de noviembre de 2009, pero sólo logro llegar al número seis en la Bubbling Under Hot 100. Ella apareció en el segundo álbum de estudio, Smile Kid de la banda We the Kings. El álbum fue lanzado el 8 de diciembre de 2009. En el álbum, contribuye como vocalista invitada en el sencillo "We'll Be a Dream", lanzado en marzo de 2010. El video musical de la canción fue lanzado el 22 de abril a través MTV.com. thumb|left|Demi Lovato y la banda We the Kings El 30 de marzo de 2010 se anunció a través de su página oficial de MySpace el South America Tour 2010, como su primera gira internacional de encabezada. La gira comenzó el 23 de mayo de 2010 en Santiago de Chile, y concluyó el 28 de mayo de 2010 en São Paulo, Brasil. El 27 de abril de 2010, los Jonas Brothers anunciaron su World Tour 2010 con Lovato y el elenco de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam de invitados especiales. La gira visitará varios países y continentes, incluyendo toda Norteamérica y algunos países de Sudamérica y Europa. La parte Americana de la gira comenzó el 7 de agosto de 2010 en Tinley Park, Illinois y la abandonó el 29 de octubre a raíz de su ingreso a rehabilitación, habiendo presentado 34 conciertos. Lovato también aparece en dos álbumes de bandas sonoras en 2010. Ella grabó canciones para el álbum, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, que fue lanzado el 10 de agosto de 2010 debutando en el #3 en Billboard 200 con más de 41.000 ejemplares de ventas solo la primera semana, hasta ahora en el Billboard 200 alcanzó alrededor 300.000 copias. También apareció en la banda sonora de su serie, Sonny with a Chance el 5 de octubre de 2010 desprendiendo principalmente el sencillo soundtrack, "Me, Myself and Time" que también sirvió para promocionar la línea de ropa del personaje de su serie, Sunny Munroe. Demi declaró en julio de 2010 que el trabajo de su tercer álbum había comenzado, y dijó: "El nuevo álbum, hasta el momento tiene poco pop y más R&B. Es un poco más personal. Tiene un sonido diferente a lo que he hecho anteriormente y estoy realmente emocionada de ver cómo resulta. Keri Hilson y Rihanna son mi inspiración para el sonido de ahora. También he escrito la mitad de una canción en español. Resultó realmente increíble, así que espero que mis fans les encanté también" . El álbum planeaba lanzarse en la primavera de 2011 de acuerdo a una declaración, pero su ingreso a rehabilitación cambió la fecha para mediados o finales de año. Lovato también planea una gira a finales de este año y hará todo lo posible para que los precios de las entradas sean asequibles para sus fans. Categoría:Personas de la vida real